


Spring

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dog!Kay, F/M, just happy people chatting on a spring day, set in the Guau-Guau 'verse, unintended baby discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: A peaceful chat by the River Thames, and a slip of the tongue reveals something Jyn has maybe thought about just a little bit...





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same modern dress AU 'verse as my earlier "Guau-Guau"; so K-2 is a greyhound and Jyn and Cassian have met and got together in an ordinary modern London setting. And are happy. As they deserve to be.  
> Written to celebrate the fact that spring does seem to have (finally) arrived here!

The willow twigs are changing colour, just in the last few days, and the café under the bridge has put up its outside tables again for Easter.  Kay runs up and inspects them, sniffing each table and chair leg one by one, selecting his target.

“Kay, no,” Cassian calls.  “¡Déjalos!  Look - there is a perfectly okay tree over there for you…”

The greyhound looks round at him, then turns back to sniff the last chair leg carefully, as if debating the issue, before finally heading across to the neighbouring plane tree trunk. 

“Honestly, Kay,” Jyn says.  “I swear he just does it to wind us up.  Look at him!  He knew exactly which tree you meant, too.”

The spring sunlight dapples across her shoulders; she’s wearing her winter coat, but it hangs unfastened, her scarf blowing loose.  The first time in weeks that the day has been mild enough.  Below the bust of Bernardo O’Higgins Riquelme the sloping flower beds are golden with daffodils.

An appetising smell wafts from the café, and “Do you fancy a coffee?” Cassian asks.  A weekend, and a sunny day; it deserves to be celebrated. 

They sit outside, with two coffees and a raspberry muffin to share between them.  Kay rolls an eye at the cake, debating, but gives up any plans of theft at a crisp “¡No!” from Cassian.  He throws himself at their feet with a loud grumble instead.  Jyn laughs.

“You daft thing, no wonder you have a delicate stomach, the things you want to eat.  You great hairy noodle.” She rubs the back of his neck affectionately. “Darling boy…”

Pigeons peck at the top of the granite revetment by the river, among newly green tufts of grass and dandelions, and there are ducks feeding at the water’s edge.  A couple of men from the boat hire company are busy on the embankment, checking and re-floating rowing boats and canoes in preparation for the coming season. 

“Violet, Maria, Daisy, Rosa, Zoe,” Jyn reads from the painted bows bobbing in the sunshine.  “Oh! – look, there’s a boat called Kay!”

Kay’s ears twitch at his name and he spares them a quick glance to ascertain if they’re moving on yet; sighs gustily and lays his head back on his forepaws when he realises they are not.

Cassian calls across to the boatmen “How many does that one carry?”  He points at the teak-hulled craft with Kay’s name painted on her bow amid sprays of rosebuds.

“All the ones that size are licensed for three passengers,” comes the reply.

“How about two and a dog?”

“We-ell… If the dog was small and well-behaved, I guess, maybe.”

“Ah.  Okay.”

Everyone’s looking at Kay now, and he snorts like someone repudiating an inference.

“Maybe not,” Cassian says.

“He might not like it anyway.”  Jyn bends to rub Kay’s silky ears.  “Would you like to go boating, boy?”

The lapis-blue eyes gaze up at her soulfully for a moment before closing in reluctant pleasure as she goes on scratching.   

“Oh yes, you’re a big softy really, aren’t you?  Yes you are…  But well-behaved, maybe not so much.” 

Cassian looks up the daffodil-covered slope to the bronze bust gleaming at the top.  “We had our first date here, do you remember?  I feel as though he’s been our patron saint.”

“Old Bernardo?  He’s done good by us if so.  Good Lord, that was almost nine months ago.  Long enough to – oh! – I mean – I didn’t mean –“

Her cheeks have suddenly turned a delicate, endearing pink.  Nine months.

“Long enough to?” he teases; and relents as she bites her lip and looks down.  “Jyn, I’m sorry.  It’s okay, I know you weren’t trying to imply anything.”  Jyn is still blushing, and after a moment he adds awkwardly “Unless you _were_? – I mean, I didn’t mean to imply you _shouldn’t_ be implying, either –“

She looks up at him again, her expression half embarrassed and half wicked.  “Well - I wouldn’t be _anti_ – one day – if we’re still…  Yeah.  Wouldn’t be anti.  With you.”

And just like that, the spring day is a hundred times warmer.  “Oh!”  She wouldn’t be anti.  With him.  “Jyn.  Oh yes.  Yes!  If – if we’re still – yeah –“

“It isn’t a requirement,” Jyn says.  “A – a deal-breaker.  But if we did – one day – yeah.  I’d like that.”

“Yeah.”

They sit grinning at one another in an awkward kind of joy.

Kay looks up at them and sighs, somehow managing to sound both disgusted and deeply content with his humans.  He leans over, laying his head on Jyn’s boot, and slowly sprawls onto his side, long legs stretched out among the last fallen leaves and the first tufts of spring grass.  Cassian puts down his coffee on the table and takes both Jyn’s hands in his own.  Raises them, and kisses her fingertips.

“Good?”

“Good.”


End file.
